t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
pI am still at RiverClan..)) Dapple. I've actually thought long and hard about this. Once Rainfall gets better, I don't want her to become an elder right away. I want her to train Silverpaw to be a warrior. I want Rainfall to see her apprentice become a warrior of ShadowClan. ---- Alright. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 07:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC) . Dapplestar sighed heavily as she padded past the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan. Her paws ached, and her legs needed to rest. Making it through the entrance of her camp, she walked on her nest, and slowly curled up on it. Her mind whirled with thoughts over the next few ceremonies she was to make. Especially the deputy ceremony, but she continued to think over of her confession she must give her clan. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 01:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ((I was on vacation so I couldn't rp in a while. Sorry.)) And at that she carefully tried to lift up the frail warrior on her back. Rainfall was simply to heavy to carry by herself. "Can anyone help me carry Rainfall?" She shouted. "I cant do this alone." She waited for any other cats who would also volunteer to carry the frail warrior. ~Darkshine Mothflight saw Darkshine, quickly, he hurried over to her. "Here," He huffed and slid under Rainfall, picking her up. He nodded to Darkshine and padded with her. ~Mothflight Rainfall felt the movement below her. She let out only a small grunt of pain. Her spine, paws and legs ached so badly. She just wanted to curl up and die at this point. The elder warrior blinked her eyes open only slightly again, seeing she was in her clan's camp. She could only keep her eyes open for a moment longer before her lids grew heavier and closed again. All she saw was darkness for miles. She moved her head around a bit until she felt the warm, soft feeling of a cat's fur, She set her chin on Mothflight's back, feeling weary. ~Rainfall Eaglekit bounded excitedly through the snow, not minding the cold that stung her pads, and followed Darkshine. "I can help you and Mothflight carry her!" the kit squeaked, thinking eagerly of helping her clanmates as warriors would. ~Eaglekit "Thanks Mothflight!" She mewed as they all padded back to camp. And heard Rainfall grunt a bit so she slightly loosened her shoulder muscles, hoping it would make her feel better. She noticed Eaglekit trot up to them and ask if she could help. "Little one, can you even reach her? You cannot. How can you help carry her? Maybe you can help fetch Rainfall some food though." Hoping the little kit would listen, she padded on until Rainfall was in the warriors/or/elders den.(not so sure) She gently placed down Rainfall on her side hoping Mothflight would do the same.~Darkshine ((I am in the ShadowClan chatzy if anyone wants to join.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 18:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) -Eaglekit puffed up her fur in annoyance and anger. How dare you! I'm plenty big and strong! the kit thought, though said nothing and obeyed, hopping through the snow to the fresh-kill pile, where she chose a rabbit and dragged it across to the warrior's den to the injured, old she-cat. Eaglekit laid it down at the nearest nest before padding out to play in the snow again.- ~Eaglekit Flamekit padded calmly into the snow, thinking Why do cats complain about the cold, I deal with it perfectly fine. ''Flamekit padded into the middle of the clearing, allowing the sun to shine off of the young kits flame coloured pelt. Flamekit mewed quietly to himself "I swear when I become a warrior I will protect the clan with my life." Flamekit breathed in the cold air and raised his head in pride and mewed to himself "This is what I swear to Starclan and Shadowclan, my life, my claws and fangs, my wisdom and my loyalty. I swear them all to Starclan." Flamekit padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a small mouse for himself, Flamekit plopped down near High rock without noticing. -Flamekit Flamepelt sat next to Flamekit, her scars jumping out instantly. "You might think that now when you think that the clan is fine and dandy-wandy and all perfect, but it's not. Neither is the others. I understand your loyaty, but I've encountered the worst of Shadowclan firsthand. Especially the leaders, today and past. Smokestar of NightClan, Dapplestar, I've almost killed Fernstar as a deputy, and Whitestar from RiverClan. It was a horrible time, how do you think I got this?" She showed her whole muzzle to the kit, all of the fur gone and leaving a pink muzzle behind. Troutjaw~|talk| 00:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Flamekit flicked his tail in thought then mewed "I know the clans aren't prefect... If they were I would of ran away by now, I was just saying that I will protect Shadowclan and Starclan with my life." (( By the way, I forgot to state that Flameclaw/kit has Leopard and Lion blood in his veins/body)) Flamekit finshed then muttered to himself "At least some cats don't treat me like a one moon kit..." -Flamekit -Eaglekit suddenly halted, glancing at the flame-coloured kit that contrasted to all the white snow. She picked up the wad of moss Silverpaw had given her days ago and padded over to Flamekit. "Another kit! Might as well make the most of my last day in the nursery, right?" The playful she-kit tugged at Flamekit's ear. "Come on, let's play!"- ~Eaglekit Flamekit tried to pull away because he didn't like cats who pulled at his ears, Flamekit yowled "Let go before you rip my ear off!" Flamekit then sighed when he realised Eaglekit wouldn't stop tugging his ear until he played "Fine, just let go of my ear before you rip it off." - Flamekit ((I need to tell you guys that if you are new, and filling out the ShadowClan form, please tell me who you are. It's getting me all confused because I don't check daily. I only check when people let me know. Luckily, today, I saw someone send a ShadowClan form for today, so if you are Icewind and reading this, please let me know you are active at this moment.)) Dapplestar stood up from her nest, shaking pine needles off her fur. She gazed at the sky, smiling at the clear skies, but the slight warmth of summe bothered her a little. She bounded forth and lept on the high rock, yowling to the cats that were currently in the clearing, and loud for any cats outside of camp, though she doubted such with the patrol just recently returning a few days ago. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath the Shadow Rock for a clan meeting!" She gave Eaglekit a small glance, asking for her to step up with the warriors as well. -"Oh, come on, I wasn't tugging that hard," she smiled. "Anyway, it's too late. I'd better go to the meeting. See you later!" She held her tail high and padded towards the Shadow Rock, her wits held high as if it was her warrior ceremony to come instead of her apprentice's. Although once she stumbled into the icy grip of snow. She growled and pushed herself up with a heave, weaving her way through the warriors before taking her place.- ~Eaglekit Flamekit padded off into the shadows of the nursery watching from afar because he wanted to know what happens at an Apprentice cermony. Flamekit looked up at the Shadow rock hoping he would he would stand up there as Flamestar, but deep within he knew it would never happen. - Flamekit After setting Rainfall down, she made a quick glance outside and noticed Eaglekit and Flamekit arguing a bit but then stopped as soon as a Dapplestar called Eaglekit's apprentice ceremony. She padded out of the den and listened to Dapplestar. She whispered, "good luck 'Eaglepaw'." And then made herself comfortable.~Darkshine Mothflight arrived from the Warrior's Den. His nape fur was rising acutely, as his eyes were fixed on Dapplestar. He padded a few tail-lengths before the Shadow Rock, and sat down, curling his grey tail over his paws. Mothflight blinked, his ears pricked. ~Mothflight Dapplestar looked down at her gathered members, taking a seat on the piled snow on top of the warm, rocky surface. Her whiskers twitched before she took a breath to speak up, "Today, we are gathered here for a few special ceremonies, as well as some announcements needed to be made." She glanced at Eaglekit, "Eaglekit, you have reached the exact age of six moons and the time has come for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Mothflight. I hope Mothflight will pass down all he knows on to you." she glanced down at the gray tom, giving him a purr of satisfaction, "Mothflight, step up." --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 22:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Mothflight's insides flushed with excitment. He shook out his fur, but couldn't help feeling a strong pang of significance. He awkwardly padded over to the Shadow Rock. Mothflight leaped on top of it. Slightly scrabbling to regain balance, he lifted his head. His tail twitching with pride. ~Mothflight -Her eyes twinkling she blushes at the thought of cats looking at MothflightShe sat down and looked up at Mothflight,She smiles,then starts to clean herself "Got to be clean" she murmured~Amberpaw "Mothflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. It is wonderful that you have received excellent training from your former mentor and you have shown yourself to be patient and alert. You shall be Eaglepaw's mentor and I expect for you to pass down all your qualities and skills down upon her." Dapplestar gestured for both to touch noses, feeling a slight warmth run over her. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 14:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Rainfall woke up, feeling a bit better. She heaved herself up to her paws and poked her head out of the den. She glanced around camp until she saw a meeting. The small silver she-cat began padding out of the den, into the clearing. She let out a small cough before sitting down in the back. She just listened to the words, not bothering to look up. She twitched her ears a bit, irritably as she heard Eaglepaw's new name. So. The ''traitor ''was becoming an apprentice. Rainfall cringed at the thought. ~Rainfall -Her eyes widen in surprise at her mentor, a hint of disappointment glinting in them. ''Mothflight? But I wanted... Eaglepaw pushed her thoughts away and stepped one paw forward, gazing at the approaching grey tom with the same expression on her face. As much as she tried to act happy for her new mentor, she couldn't hide the fact she preferred Darkpath, but tried the best she could to deal with it.- ~Eaglepaw Blazingforest yawns, Grey fur rusling around her mouth, and gently spitting stray hairs out of her jaws. Looking around, kind of, bored, and out of the moment. She knew she should be calling Eaglepaw's name, but, she just sort of, felt, seperated, like no one would hear her. She felt extremely old, even though she was only 32 moons old.She closes her dark blue eyes, trying to push away the feeling that her whole body was just kind of, half dead today. Her neck muscle lock up, and her legs start shaking. She colaspes, her body shuddering and trying to get back up. Her legs stiffen, straight out trying to stop the shuddering, and her body feels wretched, every sound in the forest seems to be blurred, and distorted. Her eyelids feel heavy, so she closes them, and relaxes, her body feeling as if she just ran around the edge of the ShadowClan territory 8 times. Her muscles ached, her breathing was jagged, and when she opened her eyes, the were dull blue, not shining like they used to be. Blazingforest lets out a short hiss of pain before being stopped, her body locks up once again, every muscle going into lock-down, preventing moving. All her body functions stopped, except for her ragged breathing and uneven heart beat. She manages to meow for a short while, only words didn't form, they just kind of, flew out her mouth, tripping over eachother. "Helpdamanateemingpreyflooo." She shudders, her body continuing to do this, weird thing. ~Blazingforest Flamekit froze as he saw Blazingforest freaking out on the ground, Flamekit bounded over and nudged Blazingforest while yowling "Are you okay!?!?!" Flamekit noticed she couldn't respond, Flamekit leaped over her and put his tiny paw to her heart feeling it was uneven. Flamekit thought in horror What do I do!?!?!?! ''it suddenly came to Flamekit, he knew he had to get her to the med cat. Flamekit leaped back over and grabbed her scruff despartly pulling trying to move her. it all failed but Flamekit wouldn't give up, Flamekit yowled "I will not let you die!" - Flamekit Blazingforest tried to help Flamekit while unlocking her legs, scrabbling them, moving very slightly across the ground. She could think, but that was it. Every other function of her body right now, wasn't hers. ''Just get Spottedpath! ''She screams in her head. She tries to convert this into words. "GeSpootedpth." She manages, in her mind she brings her paw to her face, embarrassed that she couldn't even say two words. Her legs lock up for the third time, another fitt coming upon her ~Blazingforest Pebblepaw waltzed through the territory, hoping to find another former MoonClan member. She releized that she was in another Clans territory, but decided to push on, for she smelled she was close to camp, and she was tired of being a rogue! "Please, let there be some friendly cat here..." She mumbled. She found the camp, and proceded with caution. She sat at the edge of camp, thinking of possible names, if she finished training. ''Maybe Pebblestream! ''She purrs, ''That's a good name! ''She loved herbs. She wanted to become medicine cat, she had been Featherleap's apprentice! She thinks about her future of helping cats, and not making a big deal about it when cats move on."It was their time, StarClan was calling them," She would say. ''A mourning medicine cat is a bad one. She thinks. She doesn't have the nerve to walk into the center of camp, with all eyes on her, questions flowing through to her like pollen inn green-leaf! *Pebblepaw She noticed Blazingforest lying on the ground with little flamekit trying to drag her somewhere which is probraly the medicine den. She bounded over. "Let me help Flamekit. You should go fetch one of the medicine cats. Your very brave to try helping a dying clanmate Flamekit. You'll be I great warrior I bet when your older, but it'll help most if you fetch the medicine cats." She hoped she didn't hurt the little kits feelings like making him feel like she didnt trust him. " I hope you understand." She mumbled to the kit and then slowly tried to drag her so she wasn't in more pain then she already was. It was after what felt like 3 moons she mewed, "Just a little more Blazingforest," She was just a dozen tail-lengths away from the den and hoped her clanmate could hold on a little longer.~Darkshine Can I join your clan as Dawnkit? A pale tan tabby she-kit with one left black paw and one right brown paw. She has soft pale aqua green eyes and has four black rings around all her paws. She has a snow white muzzle, end of tail, and hind paws. From the tip of her tail, white rings form from her tail to the top of her head. The calico she-cat swirled her ears around, catching the sound of distressed yowls in the distance, she turned away swiftly from the crowd and persued from where the noise came from. As the wind sifted through her fur, she came to a halt in front of the two cats. Casting a quick glance over Blazingfrorest's body, Spottedpath seemingly appeared at her side, supporting her weight. "She must come to my den, now." She nudged the she-cat forward with the tip of her nose, mumbling to herself while analysing the situation. "Chamomile, Daisy leaves, Marigold and Ragwort leaves for aching joints and muscles. Feverfew, Juniper berries, Thyme and perhaps even Poppy seeds to calm her down." ~ Spottedpath ((Umm my letters are stuck like this :( help! ))~Darkshine "Thank you Spottedpath," she mewed tired from dragging Blazingforest . she dipped her head and then retreated back into the crowd of cats for the meeting. She sighed in relief and then listened to ddapplestar's meeting. ~Darkshine I have filled a form to join the clan as Dawnkit.~Dawnkit Blazingforest lets out many short hisses and mews of pain as the cats drag and push her around. She wanted to be left alone and try to get through this by herself, but, really, she couldn't. she layed as still as her shuddering body could, trying to make it easier for Spottedpath. Dapplestar took notice of the commotion that her clanmates were making. Her ears flattened with some unusual annoyance, desperate to give her clan the deputy they deserved. Dapplestar leaped from the high rock, and padded forward towards Darkshine. Her tail was high in the air, white tail tip curved to one side. She approached the cat, and mewed, "What's going on?" Her tone was a little sharper than usual. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ((Also, Dawnkit, are you completely sure you are willing to join ShadowClan? There are five other clans, too.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ((XD I can't reply to half of these, I was asleep hugging my cat when you guys wrote these.)) Flamekit sat in Spottedpaths den watching her help Blazingforest, Flamekit mewed "Spottedpath will she be okay?" as Flamekit finished speaking he hopped over and sat down next to Spottedpath and examined Blazingforest then recalled she was fine one second before this happened. Flamekit mewed worryingly "Spottedpath, she was fine one second before she you know, is it possible it is a sickness? If it is you'll need a keep a close eye on the cats." - Flamekit Mothflight stepped forward and touched noses with Eaglekit, a small purr protruding from his throat. "I'll make you the best warrior ShadowClan ever had." He breathed in her ear. His smile was wiped off his face as the cats gathered in worry. Mothflight leapt off the Shadow Rock. He padded to Blazingforest, his mouth agape. ~Mothflight (I'm going to have limited acess to the Internet now. D: ) Pebblepaw walks afew kit-steps forward, then a fox length, until she was in the middle of camp, she hadn't known she had gone this far! Terror stricken, she slips around, until finding the probable leader, Dapplestar. "I- Uh- Ma- ughhhh... May I joi-j-join your- uh, Clan?" Her tiny mouth opens and the words tumble out of it. *Pebblepaw Dapplestar's attention turned to the sudden young cat, and with the wary murmurs and meows, she tilted her head, "What?" She had been unable to hear the small words, and she only sighed, feeling awkwardly rude. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 05:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) (Moth, damnit. ;-;) A blast of cold wind blew onto Eaglepaw's face, but she was warmed by Mothflight's words, though as the tom turned to leave she sighed, and suddenly, Eaglepaw stumbled and fell, her fall broken by the snow. She felt as if she could never get up, but it was not any injury or sickness. Although she was as confused as the next cat about the situation, she was annoyed, clearly showing by her groan. "Why?" she cried. "Why now of all days? I want to start training already!" She began another groan, stopping mid-way and perking her ears, digging her head out of the snow. "Couldn't you at least go weird on us tomorrow?" Eaglepaw whispered. ~Eaglepaw Flamekit was told by Spottedpath to leave so she could focus and Flamekit obeyed the order and left. Flamekit froze and looked up at the sun and sighed reminded of his Foster families deaths. Flamekit sighed "Why did they have to leave so early... why did my foster brothers and sisters have to die just to keep me, one worthless cat alive?" Flamekit turned his gaze away from the sun, tears seeping into his bright ginger fur. Flamekit saw Eaglepaw in the snow and hopped over and asked playfully trying to hide his sadness, because he was taught it was a weakness. "You okay, Eagle brain?" - Flamekit Pebblepaw's ears flick back, then forwards again. "I- uh, May I join this Clan?" She speaks up this time, adding on a quieter but still loud enough for Dapplestar to hear, "I was the um, medicine cat apprentice of MoonClan before Darkness came. My name is Pebblepaw." *Pebblepaw Rainfall turned her head only slightly before spotting Pebblepaw speaking with the leader. Tilting her head slightly, she went over to the two. She still had a small limp, but not too much. Her icy gaze looked down on the young cat. Rainfall looked back up at Dapplestar before rasping, "And who might this young one be?" She nodded towards Pebblepaw, her erars swerving about. Rainfall was an old cat, soon to be an elder. Her old ways were not the best, but she still lived how she did. At times, she was rude, grumpy, and quite conceeded. But right now she was calm, and thoughtful towards the young cat. ~Rainfall Darkshine was a little overwhelmed by all the commotion around her about Blazingforest. Not that she wanted privacy, but that the she-cat might feel worse by all the shuffling around her. She spotted a small little apprentice talking to her leader. She spun her ears towards them and heard something like, "May I join the clan?" Darkshine was astonished. She had never thought a cat from a different clan would ask like this. The poor cat was probraly very cold. Maybe Dapplestar should let her in. Shaking her head she padded towards Eaglepaw." Congratulations Eaglepaw! "~Darkshine "Oh, um, hi." She Looks at the blue-eyed she-cat. "I'm, uh, Pebblepaw. I might be the medicine cat apprentice..." Pebblepaw's yellow-ish orange eyes are slits from the sun, and the glow from the reflecting snow. An amazingly pink tongue swipes around her mouth and whiskers. Her silver, white, and black tabby pelt shines against the snow. *Pebblepaw ((Fern, you stopped mid-ceremony for Echo and Frost...)) Blazingforest flicks her ears around, catching Pebblepaw speaking with Dapplestar, she lets out a loud and pain-filled yowl out. She lifts her head, only to have it fall to the ground again, pain shooting through her muscles. Ugghhhh. Why me? StarClan why? I want to be left alone at least! Leave me to be in pain, if I'm sick, then I don't want anyone getting it, especially Spottedpath! She doesn't have an apprentice, so we'd be without one!! Starclan, why did you pick ShadowClan, they don't have a medicine cat apprentice, why not Riverclan? Not that I have anything against them, but they at least have a medicine cat apprentice! A tear slides down her cheek, followed by many more. "Wai?" She mumbles, not even saying that one word right. "StahClang, wai?" She repeats, louder. "Wai StahClang!?" She yowls as loud as she could. ~Blazingforest Hmm never thought about that~Dawnkit (( well me might not have a med apprentice , but we have two med cats)) Rainfall nodded slightly, flicking her ears, "Nice to meet you. I'm Rainfall, senior warrior of ShadowClan." She gave a swoosh of her tail.~Rainfall ((Actually, I only did that for you to actually know it was happening. Like ion the way that you could step up and say I do and all that))